Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Alfred's personality is always preserved, either being his Smallville self or Nolanverse self, and is usually connected to his Arkhamverse self. Powers and Abilities Medical training from the military has allowed Alfred to become a fine surgeon and emergency doctor for Bruce and the Bat Family. Weaknesses Alfred can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Metropolis Legends Shortly after Lex's election as president, Alfred was delighted to see Bruce return, having seen himself that Bruce had moved on, returning the Mansion to him. When Bruce was going to a meeting with Oliver Queen, Alfred asked if he'd like some supper. When Alfred is about to leave, he notices how Bruce is troubled and asks about it. He then advises Bruce to leave the past in the past as it had been seven years since Bruce last met Oliver, as Batman and Green Arrow during a mess with Riddler and Toyman. He then pointed out how the truth about what happened to Harvey is widely known now and advises him to look forward to a better tomorrow. Alfred then brushes aside Bruce's thanks for giving him the mansion back, saying how Wayne Manor is his home and apologizing for not being there to help him, reassuring Bruce that he's fine with him coming back. After the meeting, Alfred noticed a report about Omega Corporation buying Arkham Asylum and releasing Scarecrow with John. Alfred then asks if Bruce's sure he doesn't want to give the new Batmobile a try, stating how Lucius like many others believes Batman will return one day. When Bruce says Superman and the League can handle it, Alfred points out that no one knows more about Crane than him. Alfred then, like eight years ago, advises Batman to endure as he became Batman to protect those close to him, and he has, saving the city at a rate that would've taken Thomas Wayne years. Alfred agrees with John that hundreds are alive because of him, and that even Rachel would be proud. Alfred then apologized for telling him the truth, though Bruce says Alfred did the right thing. Alfred then smiles when Bruce gives in and decides to look over the files on Omega Corporation. Alfred then brings Bruce every file they could lay their hands on for Omega Corporation. By evening, Alfred asked if everything was alright, hoping things were good when everything seems legit, surprised when John and Bruce say how it's too legit. Alfred then says that Omega Corporation's quick seven year rise to the top could've been smart marketing and good luck. Alfred then learned that the corporation's founder, Jack White, just appeared seven years ago, and he called it's coinciding with Lex Luthor's return a coincidence. When Bruce went to investigate Joker's last known address, Alfred asks if Bruce will be wanting the Batsuit, settling for Bruce's Narrows get-up when Bruce silently refuses, sarcastically calling it much more useful. Later, while Alfred is wiping down a table, he asks why a just returned Bruce wants to know how long a drive to Metropolis could be when he sees a singed Bruce arrive with Nightwing. A shocked Alfred then learns that Jack White is the Joker, having somehow escaped Arkham Asylum. Alfred then wonders how Joker got out and asks if Bruce has called Clark to warn him, learning that incoming calls to the church are being blocked. When Bruce reveals that Clark's getting married at three, Alfred points out how that was in five minutes, and that he'd never make it. When Bruce finally dons the Batman suit and says he has to try, Alfred happily gets into contact with Lucius to go over all the modifications he made. Alfred then quickly got to work as Batman drove off. Eventually, Alfred tells Batman how he's still forty miles outside of Metropolis. Luckily, Batman arrived and helped save everybody with Clark. Wayne Shortly after a dinner with Clark, Lois, and Kara, Alfred called Bruce and told him how Joker escaped a recent arrest, saying how when Gordon got the car holding Joker, he was gone. Smallville: Wayne Delete While Bruce was setting up his apartment in the Talon as Adam Knight, he remembers rejecting Wayne Manor as his father's house and wishing to tear it down brick for brick when Alfred argues that the house has been home for seven generations of his family. Hereafter When Jordan accidentally brushes up against Bruce, he gets a vision of Alfred telling him that he must endure as one who can make the right choice and that Gotham needs him, leading Jordan to realize who Bruce was. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"